Chapter 1: Sunshine on a Cloudy Day
by MisfitDaisy08
Summary: Marie is the child of a wizard and No-Maj, she longs to leave her home in Indiana to find adventure and maybe herself. For fear she may have magical ability she has spent her life at home with her mother. One day her Aunt drops in and everything changes. Is she a witch? Will she get her letter to Ilvermorny? Will she have her adventure?


This quite Sunday morning was just like any other, Marie awoke to the smell of bacon frying downstairs. She could hear her mother humming in the kitchen as her father rapped on her door.

"Marie! Breakfast!." He chimed opening the door to find his daughter still laying in bed staring at the celling. "Marie, you're going to melt into that bed if you don't get up!"

Marie sighed and nodded to her father, he turned and left. She looked out her bedroom window. The skies were gray and dull, she could see the cornfields of the farmhouse next door, which seemed to stretch on for miles. That's all there was in Indiana, corn, miles and miles of it. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and started toward the bathroom. Marie was a rather tall girl for age 11, she had long arms and legs. She was very thing with a square face and long curly black hair. Her skin was the color of cocoa just like her father. She bunched her hair up in a pony tail, looking herself over in the mirror. She wished her hair could be straight and less troublesome, it was always getting tangled and falling in her face. With another sigh she brushed the thought from her mind and went down stairs to the kitchen to collect her breakfast.

In the kitchen her parents had already sat to eat. Her father, a tall and thin man, with a thin face and thick black rimmed glasses. Read over his paper, her mother, who was a short woman with long thin brown hair and think curved body was buttering her toast.

"Marina," her mother smiled without looking up, "come and have some breakfast!" her mother always seemed to be happy, she had no reason to be. Their family was always scraping for meals and money. Her mother stayed at home and her father was a welder. But for some reason Delia Greymore always had a chipper demeanor and a smile on her face.

"Marie mom, I like to be called Marie." Marie hated her full first name and did everything she could to avoid being called by it. Her father only used it when she was in trouble, to which she would always reply by calling him by his name, Markus, which would usually land her in more trouble for being rude.

Marie nibbled on her toast and turned in her chair to look out the window. The sky was still a bleak gray color and the wind rolling through the window smelled of rain. Marie sighed and turned, only to meet her father's gaze. He gave her an odd look and laid his paper on the table.

"Is something the matter?" he questioned leaning in to give her his full attention.

"Nothing, I just-"Marie took a breath "I'm bored."

Her father knew where this conversation was going. He adjusted his glasses and turned his gaze to his wife. Who was pretending to be lost in her eggs as she pushed them around her plate. Marie's father was a wizard, her mother a No-Maj, non magical folk, and Marie had not shown one single magical ability in her entire 11 years of being alive. She longed to go to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizard, the school her father had attended. She wanted to do amazing things and learn amazing things, she longed to leave the gray skies and cornfields of Indiana. But with nothing happening to prove she had magical ability at this age it was unlikely anything would ever happen. She was a No Maj, like her mother, and she was likely going to live a boring life, like her mother. Though her mother was aware that her husband was a wizard she wanted none of it in the house.

Marie's father took a deep breath, "You see Marie, We think-"

He was cut off by a loud crash and the sound of branches breaking outside. Marie jumped to her feet ignoring what her father was trying to say and burst form the kitchen. She ran down the narrow entrance all and out the front. She turned her eyes to the sky, searching for a glimpse of the cause of the ruckus. Her eyes darted back and forth before they settled on a figure hanging from the old willow in the family's front yard. Marie sprinted to the tree, as she got the closer the figure came into view, by this time her parents had joined her in the front yard.

The figure in the tree feel to the ground, she stood dusting herself off. She was tall and thin, and greatly resembled Marie. Her hair a large mass of curls that started out black and went into a fire red color. Her skin was the cocoa brown and her eyes a vibrant shade of purple. She donned a black cloak, strapless corset top, and tight black jeans. She gave a half smile as she saw Marie running toward her. Extending her arm she called a broom forth from the tree and shouted "My Marie!" as she embraced the girl.

"Auntie Grey!" Marie replied burying her face in her aunt's chest. As the two held each other the grey skies began to slowly clear, the sun peaked out from behind the clouds.

Grey released her niece, looked at the sky and smiled. She looked to her brother and his wife, standing in awe on the steps of her mid western country home. Marie, was a witch.

"The weather changes at the drop of a hat! This is Indiana!" Protested Delia. Who seemed to be the only one not happy about the events of the morning.

"Delia! Come one, she's a witch I know it my bones, she's just a late bloomer. Markus didn't show an ounce of magical ability until I left for Ilvermorny and he was so upset that my suitcases melted to the ground to stop me from leaving." Grey replied.

"You ought not get her hopes up for no reason Sky." Delia replied grumpily as she glared across the room at her sister-in-law.

Grey clenched her fists, If there was one thing you could do to get under her skin was to call her by her first name. Sky Greymore hated her name, she preferred to be called Grey, a shortened version of her last name, and you would surely find yourself at the end of her wand if you dared call her anything else. Grey laid her fist into the table, causing it to shake, with anger in her eyes she turned to Delia and began to shout.

"ALL THAT CHILD HAS EVER WANTED WAS FREEDOM. SHE JUST WANTS TO GET OUT IN THE WORLD, OUR WORLD!" She turned to her brother and pointing her thin finger in his face, "YOU LET HER RUIN YOU, YOU BARLEY PRACTICE MAGIC NOW. MY BROTHER ONCE ONE OF THE GREATEST AUROR'S OF OUR TIME AND NOW-NOW-" She stopped as she started panting, fighting her emotions from truly showing. She would rather they think she was angry than know the ache her heart felt. She lowered her voice, "Don't take this from her Markus. Don't take away her chance. You have kept her cooped up here, no friends, no one. She's got it in her I can feel it, I know you can too. Let me take her, if her letter isn't here by the weeks end, I'll bring her right back and you can go back to your life."

Grey's eyes pleading with her brother, his wife glaring at him from the other side of the kitchen. He glanced from the side of his glasses, to the kitchen doorway where his daughter had been hiding listening to their conversation. "Little Grey?" he said in a soft voice, A nickname he often called her when she did anything that resembled her aunt. "What do you have to say about this?"


End file.
